Field of the Invention
The present invention is a cosmetic applicator, more precisely a molded applicator brush. In particular, the present invention is directed to a cosmetic applicator brush for the application of mascara products to eyelashes or brow cosmetic products to eyebrows.
Description of the Prior Art
Molded cosmetic applicator brushes comprising several rows of fine plastic teeth, tines or bristles are well known. Many of these molded brushes include rows comprising a plurality of fine teeth, tines or bristles along the longitudinal axis of the brush core, the rows arranged radially, in a circular duplication of from 4 to 12 rows around the core. Generally, the profile or the design of these teeth, tines or bristles is the same along the length of the brush. Also, these teeth, tines or bristles each have a circular or semi-circular cross-section which is perpendicular to the core of the brush. Many of these standard molded brushes have generally straight teeth.
A problem with the prior art molded brushes is that a majority of the cosmetic product loaded on the brush tends to be accumulated at or close to the core of the brush after the brush is withdrawn from the product vial through a wiper. Yet, cosmetic application, particularly to hair and lashes is better accomplished if the majority of cosmetic product, e.g., mascara or eyebrow cosmetic, is loaded on the molded applicator at or near the surface of the brush defined by the free ends of the teeth, tines or bristles that make up the brush. However, with present applicator and vial designs, as the applicator is withdrawn from the vial, it passes through a wiper. The wiper removes excess cosmetic product near the free ends of the teeth, tines or bristles, i.e., near the surface of the brush defined by the free ends of the teeth, tines or bristles, and pushes the remaining product on the applicator away from the free ends toward the core of the applicator, i.e., at or near the base of the teeth, tines or bristles. Thus, as a conventional brush is withdrawn through a wiper, the majority of cosmetic product, e.g., mascara, is deposited and located near the core of the brush and not at the tips of the teeth, tines or bristles of the brush where it would be readily available for application. It is also known that lashes may not easily penetrate the surface of the brush to pass between the teeth, tines or bristles to access the cosmetic product loaded at or near the core of the brush.
Accordingly, there is a need for an applicator that retains and carries more cosmetic product at or near the relative surface of the applicator, i.e., at or near the free ends of the teeth, tines or bristles, after passing through the wiper.